


More then you are

by VanLight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Team Bonding, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: Set after the events in volume 1. Weiss thoughts on herself and why she never will quit to be better





	1. Stopping is not for me

 

After the encounter with Torwick and the revealing of Blake's secret it was odly calm at the dormitory of team RWBY.

They where all exhausted. Yang, the blond brute had fallen face first on her bed, snoring almost immidiatly. Ruby skilled softly, pulling the blanket over her sister and wishing her a good night. Then the red head changed into her pyjama's, folding her clothes and cape, before she jumped in her own bed. It swayed a little and a soft : 'good night guys.' was heard. Her breathing evened out and she was in seconds fast asleep.

Only two remained awake. Weiss was in the bathroom. Brushing her teeth. Her mind going back to the day she had started a conflict with Blake. She never really had apologized to her teammate for the things she had said, for the things she had thought. Putting her toothbrush down she signed. Maybe it couldn't be stopped? Maybe she would turn out like him, someone she never wished to be. Looking in the mirror she saw a girl afraid. Afraid of her future, afraid to be someone she didn't want to be.

Her father.

He had called soon after the incident. He had yelled at her. Telling her that he heard she was slacking off. Of course Weiss had proof she didn't, but going against the man she feared the most, wasn't easy. And when he told her that the White fang had once again robbed a facilty of them, she couldn't stop her thoughts wandering to Blake.

She rubbed her eyes. She felt so tired. Both her mind and body screamed at her to get some rest. But she couldn't. She needed to be at her best. The clock only ticket 10pm so she still had tjne to study. She still had time to train some. Pushing herself away from the mirror she took a deep breath.

Time to collect yourself, Weiss.

She stepped outside the bathroom and walked into the semi dark room. The moonlight shining upon the room. It was quiet. Blake was laying in her bed to. She crept to her deks and sat down. Opening the first text book she saw and started reading. 

And she didn't stop till the first stream of sunlight in the morning 


	2. Sleep-deprived

Yang was the first to notice the behavior change when Weiss ignored her commit/joke and blankly stared outside.

Ruby found her sleeping at her desk in the middle of the night. And Blake, Blake caught her in her arms when she got dizzy from the lack of sleep.

While supporting her teammate, Blake send a quick message with her scroll to the others, letting them know she was taking Weiss back to the dorm. After a short trip and some stumbling they arrived. Pushing the door open with a swing, Blake pulled the heiress towards her bed.

Carefully she helped her sit down. Weiss ,who was tottaly out of it, let herself fall sideways. Her eyes closed and her head nuzzling the pillow beneath her head. Not really sure what to do, Blake closed the curfews so the room went dark. Then she untangled Weiss boots, setting them next to her bed, before getting the blanket from under her and softly tucked her in.

Weiss let out a sign before turning so she faced the wall, falling in a deep sleep. 

................

Weiss slept on till the next day, never waking up from her scroll ringing. Blake, Ruby and Yang watching her closely. 

And then she moved. 

'No, I don't, please, father.' she whispered.

'Blake, I'm sorry. I didn't,... Don't leave me., Ruby.,.. Yang no I'm not cold.' 

'Please don't hit me. Father.'

Weiss reached out with her hands. Tears wetting her cheeks. 'Stop, please I'm not like him I'm not I'm not.'

Yang took the frighted girl by the shoulders and started shaking her shoulders. 'Wake up, Weiss. Come one wake up.'

'No don't leave me.' Waking up Weiss threw her body forward, colliding with Yang and bumping their heads.

Yang fell down on her backside, while Weiss clutched her head. 'I'm sorry, pleass I'm not like him. Sharing worries glanced Ruby and Blake communicated in silence. Nodding they settled down next to Weiss. Both embracing her and rocking slowly.

' we are here, it's okay, breath,. '

After awhile the tears stopped and a weiss went silent. Clinging to Blake and Ruby, sleeping. Yang watching the trio decided they couldn't sleep like this. She pulled the mattress fr her bed and her partner trowing the blankets on them. After that she helped Blake and Ruby move Weiss.

Once on the ground Weiss buried her head into Ruby. Her grip never loosing. 'I guess I'm sleeping in my uniform.' Ruby signed.

And with that they all Surrounded Weiss following her into dreamland.


	3. Friends

When Ruby, Yand and Blake woke up, Weiss was nowhere to be seen. Standing up, Yang placed the mattresses back, while Ruby looked for her partner.

She knocked on the bathroom door and found the door locked for outsider. Pressing her ear against the door she could hear water running and a soft humming sound.

Letting out a breath of relief, the redhead decided to prepare some breakfast. After that it would be a team meeting and one good talk with Weiss for scaring them so much.

It took 1 hour and half before the heirneas retreated firm the batroom. Her normal attitude and proper dressing she left yesterday, now she stood in front of her team with red baggy swet pants. Defenitky Ruby's. A shirt and a tiwal rapped around her hair.

'Oh, Weiss...'

Huffing, Weiss puffed her cheeks. What, can't I relax for a day?? '

' you don't know the defenition of relaxing, princes'Yang mocked, crossing her arms ans looking stern.

Dropping the act, Weiss lowered her shoulders. 'I'm just tired, okay?'

The glow in her eyes disappeared and her blue shining eyes were dull. Her skin was paler then usual and she trembled slightly. A soft sign was heared and then the ruffling of a blanket. Weiss vision was blocked for a moment and then something soft touched her shoulders. Looking up, Yang had the two ends of the blanket in her hands. 

'can't have you catch a cold, huh.' she pulled the blank tighter and then made a knot from the ends. Wrapping her in a hug after she was done, Weiss buried her head in her shoulder. 'let's get you something to eat and then you can rest so more, sounds good?'

 

While never said a thing but her head moved upwards and downwards. It was a win, a low win. But at least Weiss trusted them enough to show her real feelings now 


	4. Let's work on it

Getting the food was easy, making Weiss eat, well...

 

The girl was already set on eating healthy food, but if there wasn't any, she rather didn't eat. Still comfort food is the best food. SO Ruby kept pestering the girl till she ate some chocolat cereal with to much sugar in it. In the end Ruby spoon feeded it to her. Coahing her to drink some water and then bundeling her up again in the blankets on the couch. 

 

Weiss didn't say much, but she slowly relaxed under the supervision of her friends. There wasn't much activity and they let Weiss choose what to do. Ruby played her video games, with Weiss head settled on her lap. At first it was strange, for both of them. Weiss never the one seeking for affection and Ruby who gives it, but is mostly rejected by her teammate. Still it gave Weiss some grounding, feeling Ruby against her and smelling her roses parfume. It helped. 

After that Blake took her turn, reading a book with her or rather reading it for her. Weiss wasn't focused at all. From the top bed, lilac eyes were watching closely. Weiss still hadn't talked, but it was noticeble that whatever it was, it had struck her hard. 

Yang though it had to be something with her father. From what Blake told her, her father was a TIRAN. Abusing faunus. Still Weiss rarely spoke of him. ANd when he calles, she always anwsered somewere else and then she stayed away for atleast an hour. So if her father was that bad for the faunus, how bad could he be at home, at his own daughter. 

Yang didn't like her thoughs. She jumped of the bed en golden eyes found hers. 'Ssh', Blake murmers. 'She fell asleep.'

Nodding Yang signed. Whatever it was, they would work on it.

Together


End file.
